<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Dinner by Lxvelyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543187">Family Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxvelyy/pseuds/Lxvelyy'>Lxvelyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Cute, Family Dinners, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dream is a simp, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxvelyy/pseuds/Lxvelyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George has been dating for several months already and George wanted to meet up with his boyfriend's parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually post on Wattpad since i'm not used to AO3- Hope you guys enjoy this &lt;3 I'm a sucker for tooth-rotting fluffs :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a special day. It was the day where George, for the first time, will meet Clay's parents. They have been dating for several months already, and they absolutely loved each other. They texted each other the whole day, recorded videos together, and at some point, even the fans ended up finding about their relationships. After realising that most of their fans were very supportive and already shipped them, they decided to make it official, by tweeting it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They would often tweet random things to make their fans go crazy. They thought it was pretty funny.</p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">George's pov :</span> </b>
</p>
<p>Mm. I'm sooo nervous. Today is the day I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents... Well, Nick is coming too, which is a relief. I really don't want to do that alone..</p>
<p>I finally decide to go take a hot and steamy shower, too take off the huge stress I'm feeling. I get out, wrap a towel around my waist, and head to my room.</p>
<p>I open my closet, looking for some clothes when I hear a small buzzing sound coming from my phone.</p>
<p>It was Clay.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: Hi baby, you still coming right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me : Yeah,,,, but ngl I'm very nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: Aww George. Look, it's ok, my parents are chill, plus I'm 99% sure they'll love you :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me : What about the 1%?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: 1% they'll kidnap you to a small, secret basement behind our house 😼</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me: WHAT?</span>
</p>
<p>I get up, looking for some clothes to put on, since that idiot is probably laughing his lungs out again. When I finally finished, I took my phone again.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me: Have you finished wheezing like a tea kettle yet? 🗿</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: Pffft you know me so well XD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me: Anyway, Sapnap is still coming right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: Yeah, my sister won't be home today, since she is at her friend's for a sleepover. Btw you have your pajama right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me : ???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: You're spending the night with me 🌚</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me: NO NO NO AND WHAT'S UP WITH THAT EMOTE?? CLAY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: daddy chill i was joking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me: stopp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: ok love. Cya later then, luv u❤️</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me: Me 2 idiot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: send a heart back pls</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me : A heart back</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Clay💚: wh- GEORGE LMAO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Me : ❤️</span>
</p>
<p>I softly giggle. My boyfriend is one of a cute idiot.</p>
<p>                 </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I finally arrived in front of the house. It was a pretty big house. I heard some laughing inside, assuming it was Nick's and Clay's. I nervously ring the doorbell, and wait for someone to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Brrr.. Its freezing.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opens, and reveal a tall handsome man. Yep, that's my boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Georgie! You're just in time, come on, it's freezing outside." he said while grabbing my hand.</p>
<p>He took off his hoodie, and gave it to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clay no.. What about you? It's cold here, you shouldn't stay in a sleeveless shirt, you're going to catch a cold."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's okay, George. I'm not that cold anyway, I insist." Clay said, smiling fondly at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wore the hoodie, and felt a wave of warm coming from it. It had a soft sell of vanilla mixed with cologne.</p>
<p>I looked around me, inspecting the house. It was a very pretty house, it had soft pastel colours, nice and cozy looking sofas, a big TV.. I, somehow, felt home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"George!! Hey man." Nick said, hugging me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey sapitus napitus." I said, chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short woman, came in. She had blond and short hair, a pastel blue dress and white heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my! Hello boys. I'm Clay's mother, but you can call me Jane." she smiled at us.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Miss Jane. You look ravishing." Nick said smiling at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you young man! I assume you're Nick right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The one and only~" he said, grinning.</p>
<p>She giggled and turned back to me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hello Miss Jane, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've looked forward to do so for a long time already." I said, slightly nervous.</p>
<p>"Oh! You must be my son's boyfriend right? It's a pleasure meeting you too! You're as adorable as my son described you!!." a huge smile could be seen on her face.</p>
<p>She turned back, after hearing small meowings coming from behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"haha, Clay found a poor stray cat at the park the other day, he was too cute to be left outside, so we decided to adopt him and he's glued to patches now." she said, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"George~ come here~" she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what ?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"you're so cute George~" she continued, taking the black cat in her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back to George and looked at him in a confused way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? He's George.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm George.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clay entered the room, and noticed that everyone was staring at the cat, and him.</p>
<p>George blushed deeply and stared at Clay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy shit dude..." Nick said, trying to suppress a laugh, placing his hand on his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh gosh Clay honey..." Jane said, chuckling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I- I think I need to go to the bathroom." Clay said, red, before leaving as fast as he could.</p>
<p>We all laughed together. Nick leaned toward me and whispered "See, he loves you a lot, even if he doesn't show it a lot, he's just very shy around you."</p>
<p>Nick backed off and winked at me.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice move bro" Nick said, shoving Clay.</p>
<p>They were all gathered around a table, to enjoy dinner. They were teasing Clay about the event that happened earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I called it George because.. It eats as much as George." Clay said, looking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??!" George said, pouting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It means you eat a lot. Now let me enjoy my food IN PEACE."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You luuuv him." Nick said smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww my little Clay is in love." Clay's mother said, smirking too.It quickly became a chant, and Clay was getting even more red.</p>
<p>"LALALALALA I CANT HEAR YOU" He shouted, while pressing his hands on his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George chuckled. "It's ok, I love you too Clay."</p>
<p>Clay stopped and turned back to face George. "I love you more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dad, can I get the ketchup please" Nick asked. (A.N ; he considers them like his own family.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This one ? Or this one" he said pointing at Clay.</p>
<p>They all laughed again, and fell in a very comfortable silence.</p>
<p>           </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I have to leave guys, was very fun." Nick said, waving at us.</p>
<p>We watched him, as he left. I looked back at Clay and pinched his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ow! What was that for?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For using my name as "glutton". "I said, pulling my tongue out, in a mocking way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Hmm, you know that wasn't the reason, Georgie-poo." Clay cooed, patting my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hmmm" I hummed, enjoying the gentle pat he gave me.</p>
<p>His hand slid on my cheeks. "George, I love you so much." He said, booping my nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hmm I love you more." I said, as I grabbed his empty hand, intertwining my fingers with his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"George, can I kiss you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"hmm y'dont need to ask"</p>
<p>He gently kissed me, and pulled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b>Adorable</b>" he said, planting a kiss on my nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b>Beautiful</b>" he said, kissing my cheek.</p>
<p>I felt myself getting redder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b>So</b><b> pretty</b>" he said, kissing my chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b>Smart</b>" he said, kissing my neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<b>Precious</b>" he said, kissing my front head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<span class="u"><b>I love you</b></span>" he said, locking his lips with mine.</p>
<p>I was about to speak, but he shushed me with a finger on my lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh not yet." He said, smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mine" He said, kissing my hand. He took my hand, and placed it on his chest.</p>
<p>"Do you hear my heart beat?" I nod. "It beats <span class="u">only for you</span>. Every beat screams GEORGE, but only I can hear it." Clay said, staring at me.</p>
<p>I blushed even harder and giggled slightly, burrying my head in his chest and wrapping my arms around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My Sunshine, My Love, Mi Amor, Mon Amour." He said, chuckling, while playing with my hair.</p>
<p>"CLAY! oh my god stoppp." </p>
<p>"I'm drop dead serious though~ Anyways, it's getting late love. I'll see you tom-" Clay said, before I cut him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"nooooo can't you stay over? I want to wake up, cuddling with you, please" I said, mumbling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aww~ <span class="u">You know my answer, sweetheart."</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He carried George, bridal style, and happily took him back at his appartement. He was smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was happy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He thought he might be crazy for thinking this but...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">he's sure he's the One.</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wowow this chapter was so fluffy that I almost cried. 😔 💕</p>
<p>Hope you liked it, no angst here choo</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>